Wonderwall
by JussiVuori
Summary: (Chris-Centric) What will Piper do when she finds out she's pregnant? What will Chris do when he finds out he's unwanted? (Angst)


Wonderwall-

Summary- (Chris-Centric) What will Piper do when she finds out she's pregnant? What will Chris do when he finds out he's unwanted?

Disclaimer- I don't own Wonderwall by Oasis, or Charmed, or it's characters, or storylines. I am in no way affiliated with Charmed, or Spelling productions.

Pairings- Chris-Bianca, Piper-Leo

A/N: This is an AU (Alternate Universe) story, but the only things different are the events after and during "I Dream Of Pheobe" and the fact that Bianca is still alive.

Today Is gonna be the day That they're gonna throw it back to you By now, you should've somehow Realised what you gotta do I don't believe that anybody Feels the way I do about you now

Chapter 1

"What are you saying? I'm Pregnant?" Piper yelled,in disbelief, as Chris orbed into the room to speak to the three sisters about the Scyther demon that has attacked them two hours previous to the conversation the sisters were having at the moment.

"Yeah, Piper, you're pregnant." Pheobe and Paige confirmed at once.

"Well, I can't have this baby! I cannot, and will not be a single mother to two children. This baby is an accident! An unwanted accident! There's only one option- An abortion." Piper yelled in a harsh tone.

Chris's eyes welled up with tears when he heard that. He wan an unwanted mistake-- he had heard it from his mother's mouth, with his very own ears. As the first tear fell from his eye, and rolled down his cheek, he turned and orbed away.

"Piper! How can you be so insensitive! Do you have the slightest idea of what you have done!" Pheobe yelled.

"What? Why does it bother him so much whether I have an abortion or not?" Piper asked her sisters.

"Chris is your son. Y'know, the one you want to abort!" Paige said angrily, then she orbed out of the manor, and to where she hoped Chris was.

Piper sunk to the ground, and cried.

"Oh my god... what have I done?" Piper sobbed into her younger sister's chest.

Pheobe comforted her sister,and prayed to the gods that Chris was okay.

It turned out Paige's suspicions were right, as she found Chris on top of the Golden Gate Bridge, sitting against one of the metal pillars, with his knees to his chest, and crying his heart out.

"Chris? Are you okay sweetie?" Paige questioned as she sat next to him, and hugged him to her, his head in her lap. She stroked his hair, while he sobbed and poured his heart out to Paige.

"She didn't mean it, she's just shocked." Paige said in a comforting tone, but in her mind, she was cursing her sister.

"My own mother doesn't want me. I mean, I'm used to Leo not wanting me, but my own mom...that really hurts, so much more that Leo hurt me.If she gets an abortion, then I can't help Wyatt, and make sure he doen't turn evil. Not to mention Bianca...what will happen to out baby. Oh shit. Forget I said that." Chris sobbed.

It just killed Paige to see her nephew like that.

"Don't worry about it sweetie...she won't abort you. I won't let her." Paige vowed, as her tired nephew fell asleep, his head still in her lap, Paige stroking his hair still.

"Piper...what have you done now..." Paige whispered, as she wiped the tear tracks off of her nephew's face.

Paige orbed herself and Chris back into the manor, to Paige's bed, Chris still sleeping. Paige orbed Chris's shoes and jacket off, and orbed the blanket underneath them, on top of both Chris and herself, before she too fell asleep, her hand still on his hair.

In the morning when Paige woke up, she saw Chris beginning to stir, and 2 minutes later, he finally woke up.

"Good morning sweetie. How you feeling?" Paige questioned Chris when he sat up.

"Mornin' Aunt Paige. I'm okay as I can be, I guess." Chris said, his voice breaking slightly, as he finished the sentence.

"How about you go have a shower in my bathroom, and I'll get you some fresh clothes from P3?" Paige questioned her nephew.

"That sounds good." Chris got up and walked over to the bathroom door.

"I'll have your clothes on my bed when you get out." Paige called after him, and orbed to P3 to get his clothes for him.

Meanwhile, in Piper's bedroom.

Piper had stayed up all night, crying on Pheobe's shoulder, and beating herself up about the whole situation. She hadn't meant what she had said about her baby being unwanted, or getting an abortion, she was just in shock, and she was angry that Leo had left her with another child to support, while he was 'up there' wherever that was.

Piper and Pheobe had only just got to sleep 3 hours ago, at 4 am.

Piper was so guilty, she couldn't sleep long at all, and woke up at seven. she walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen, where she saw Paige making pancakes.

"Paige...did you find Chris? Is he okay?" Piper asked Paige uncertainly.

"Ask him yourself," Paige said looking over Piper's shoulder, and directly at Chris, who was leaning against the doorframe, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Oh Chris! I didn't mean what I said, I was just shocked, that's all. Please, forgive me." Piper said, tears falling down her pale face.

"Uhh," Chris said, very articulately, and looked awkwardly at the ground, "I forgive you." He said, his voice cracking slightly.

Piper hugged him close to her.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." Piper repeated those words like a mantra, Chris rubbing her back, as she sobbed.

"It's ok, mom...can I call you that?" Chris said uncertainly.

"Please do." Was all that Piper said, hugging him tighter, almost suffocating him.

Chris smiled at Paige, over his mom's shoulder. 


End file.
